


New Beginnings

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, BOM Keith, Druid Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), Garrison is a jerk, Haggar is their mother, Lotor and Lance are siblings, Multi, Updates Will Be Slow, Violence, eww right, idk what all will happen, ill add more as this goes on, ima be writing another fic btw, lance can do magic, lance is almost killed next chap, maybe blood, she teaches lance and a couple others magic, the Garrison is so confused when they crash, therefore idk what else to put, theres a surviving druid left, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: After Keith was born, his mother took him and his father to the Blade to survive and help. While leaving, Lotor asks her to take his brother Lance with her and she does. They make it to the base where they train the two to get stronger and help take down Zarkon. Everything changed years later when the two get a mission to save the Champion from the arena because Druid Izabel sensed that he was going to help. He, along with Lance and Keith, were Paladins of the ancient Voltron that none thought would be found.ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new story! Again! So basically Lance is a altean and Keith was raised by the blades. Ya! So please enjoy and tell me what you think of it!! ALSO, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: PaladinWilla Prindle

The woman looked around the seemingly empty intersection and saw that no one was there. The halls were devoid of any life. The woman reached a hand behind her and patted the tuff of hair that stuck out of her bag. Her precious half-breed son that the emperor doesn't like. When she had found out she was pregnant with her son after the trip to the Milky Way sector, she was able to get the doctor to keep quiet about it. But once he was born it was near impossible to keep it quiet and knew she had to leave before her undercover persona was blown. She felt bad that the Blades would lose a much needed undercover agent in the galra ranks but knew this would be better than risking death.

She went down the hall quietly and slowly made her way to the pods since all the other ships would be locked down for the ‘night’. She arrived at the ladder and opened the hatch to start the climb down through a service latch that wouldn't be checked. Footsteps rang out and she pulled out her blade and held it ready in its deactivated form.

“Relax, Cyra. I'm not here to hurt or stop you,” a voice called from the shadows stepping forward. Cyra’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw that is was Lotor coming toward her with a bundle in his arms.

“What do you want Lotor?” she asked, blade still in her hand.

“I've come to ask a favor,” he started moving the cloth to show a tuff of unruly brown hair and then the face. It was a baby’s face that had the extinct Altean marks under closed eyes in a deep blue color on brown skin. “Take my brother please and teach him how to fight for good. I don't want him to learn of the evils Zarkon does later in a hard way. I want him to fight for good,” he said and she nodded.

“I will,” she said and he nodded thanks, a small smile in his face.

“Thank you,” he handed her the bundle before going behind and tying it quickly so her hands would be free. “You'll need these so he can become a full Druid, Izabel will know what to do with this,” he continued and placed a book into a pocket before going to her front. “And last,” he dug through his pockets and pulled out a small device, “take this with you so I can keep you informed or should you need to inform me of anything,” he finished handing her the device to which she put into the pocket at her waist.

“I will. Good luck to you too,” she started to turn to the latch before turning back to Lotor. “What’s his name?” Lotor smiled at the bundle before looking at Cyra’s face.

“His name is Lance,” Lotor replied before going off, back the way he came.

“That's a nice name,” she said quietly before starting the climb down. She stepped onto the floor and ran down the hall toward the pods and came to the door and placed her hand into the scanner. The device beeped once and the door hissed open showing the dark, empty room of escape pods. She entered the pod and went to the seats. She quickly untied the blankets that held Lance to her chest and settled him in a seat. He looked up at her owlishly and blinked as she moved the blanket around so he would be comfortable before pulling the belt from the bottom and locking it over Lance on the other side, making it so Lance wouldn’t move during the flight. She then did the same with her own son right next to him.

He looked up at her with a confused gaze and she smiled at him. “Make sure he’s fine, Keith,” she said and Keith nodded looking back at Lance. “His name is Lance, Keith,” she said and Keith proceeded to hold a hand out to Lance who then did the same. A goofy smile graced Lance’s face and he giggled slightly when Keith took his small hand and shook it. Cyra smiled once more, happy that even though the two were babies, they knew to be quiet. She then turned and ran to the cockpit and sat down at the controls and took the joysticks.

She pushed the sticks forward and the pod left the ship is was hooked to with a soft whirr. She pulled up the map on the ship and saw that it would be easy to head to Earth were her lover was. She smiled as she pulled up a small wormhole. The ship went through the wormhole and brilliant shades of blue went by. As that happened, she quickly bent down and took out anything that could be tracked on the pod. When she was finished, they just reached the wormholes end and soon came out of it and she then piloted the ship to the blue planet in the distance. A smile pulled at her lips as she got closer to the planet, and by that, closer to him.

When she first came to the planet, it had been by accident. She crashed into the desert of Texas about ten miles from a small town where he lived. He had been at the city limit stargazing when her ship crashed. She was lucky that it was only a small backwater town that saw. The town barely had 100 people so everyone knew everyone. So when one resident took her in, they all knew, and all protected her when the government showed up. She got close to a man named Rayuo Kogane and his sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane and their three year old son named Shiro. They were very nice to her and helped her fix her ship so she could leave. She had gotten very close to Rayuo and learned he liked to go by Ray for short.

When she finally had to leave she said she’d come back and gave him a comm so they could keep in touch and talk still which they did every day for the past ten months. She pulled out her comm that was linked to Ray’s and pressed a button on it. After a little, it beeped, “ _ Cyra, what’s up? _ ” his voice sounded out of the comm and she smiled.

“I’m coming down to your planet, Ray. I have a surprise,” she said and a small chuckled sounded.

“ _ You could have at least given me more notice, _ ” he said and she smiled.

“This is more fun,” she commented and heard him sigh fondly.

“ _ I know it is for you, _ ” he said. “ _ I’ll see you in a bit then? _ ” he asked and she nodded even though he wouldn’t see it.

“Ya, about five of your minutes away,” she said.

“ _ Alright. See you then, love _ ,” he replied and the comm beeped signalling he ended it and she smiled, her cheeks darkening to a deep indigo. She always like it when he called her the sweet little names of affection and couldn’t wait until she arrived at his shack. Earth was just in front of her now and she looked for the best place to enter and found it. She piloted the ship down through the atmosphere, her heart racing with adrenaline. Her nerves tingled as the ship went through the atmosphere, on edge that she could be discovered.

She soon finished going through and she maneuvered the ship down and soon she arrived at the shack. She walked out of the pod and went to the door, she saw the hoverbike to the side and knew Ray was inside. Cyra raised a hand and knocked it against the door a few times. The door opened and Ray smiled up at her, about a foot shorter than her. She pulled him into a hug and felt his head move and the small kiss he placed on her jaw. She pulled back and smiled again. “Now, the surprise I told you about,” she said pulling him to the pod.

“Just so you know, there are two surprises on this ship and only ones meant for you,” she continued with a quick glance back and she saw Ray’s brow furrowed in curiosity.

“There’s two and one’s for me?” he asked. “Are they good or bad surprises?” he asked and a small giggle left Cyra’s mouth.

“I’d say good,” Cyra replied as they reached the pod entrance. They went inside and she led him over to Keith and smiled at the two of them. Keith was still holding Lance’s hand while Lance leaned over, his eyes closed. “This is our son, Keith,” she said kneeling down in front of Keith and ruffled his hair. Keith looked at them curiously before a sneeze rocked his whole body. Keith went forward and when he looked back up, he looked Galra. His ears were bigger and fuzzy with purple fur. His skin had stubble of purple fur and his eyes had a golden tint though his irises stayed the same indigo-gray color.

Cyra cooed at Keith, scratching behind his ears making Keith giggle slightly. The sound and movement had Lance stirring before he looked around confused slightly. Lance’s head turned toward Keith and his eyes widened slightly before he started babbling. He then reached a hand behind Keith’s ears and rubbed at them. A purr then came out of Keith which caused Lance to continue. Keith then reached over and started rubbing Lance’s hair. Cyra turned back to Ray and saw him looking at the two fondly.

“Who’s the other one?” he asked pointing to Lance.

“That’s Lance, Lotor’s brother. Lotor asked me to get him to Izabel to teach him. Izabel is at the Blade’s base right now so it’ll be easy,” she explained and Ray nodded understanding.

“It’s a good thing you came when you did. I was about to contact you to tell you that the Garrison is getting suspicious of me. I was going to go into hiding so that everyone in town doesn’t get the consequences,” he said and Cyra stood up.

“Why don’t you come with? You could join the Blades maybe,” she said and Ray considered this.

“Yeah, I will. My sister will understand and I’ll leave her the device so we can keep in touch with each other,” he said and Cyra nodded.

“Let’s get your things then. Not everything but the most important things,” she said and he nodded this time.

“How ‘bout you stay here. I won’t be long,” he said before running out and to the shack. After about ten minutes, Ray came back with a backpack full of spare clothing, hygiene stuff and some personal things. Those included pictures of his family, a couple with Cyra in them, his phone with more pictures that he wanted to show Cyra along with a solar powered battery, cord, and headphones. On the coffee table in the shack, he left a note with his communicator for his sister who he knew would visit his shack in a couple days. He locked the door so that only those with a key, his sister and husband, could get in and see the note and device.

“Ready?” she asked and Ray nodded as he entered the pod and placed his bag down onto a seat. “Good. Get that secure and then come up here,” she said and he quickly secured his bag on the seat next to Cyra’s own bag. He then went to the front and took a seat in the co-pilot’s seat in the pod.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked as they strapped in.

“Can you keep a watch on the radar to see of any ships coming by and help navigate?” she asked and he nodded.

“Where are we going?” he asked and she smirked as she started up the pod again.

“We’re going to the Blade of Marmora headquarters that’s hidden by two black holes. You may be able to help the Blade,” she said and he nodded.

“We’ll see,” he replied and they continued to fly in silence.

**XXX**

Cyra pulled up a video and smiled when Antok came on. “Antok, good to see you again,” she said with a smile and Antok returned it before looking seriously at her then to Ray.

“What are you doing here? And with this….person?” he asked and Cyra sighed.

“It’s a bit complicated. We’re…...together. With a kid of our own that caused me to leave my post. I went to Earth to warn him it might be a while and he told me that an organization on his planet was getting suspicious of him so he left. Is Druid Izabel there? Prince Lotor asked me to take his brother and get him to her,” she finished and Antok nodded.

“Of course. It’d be a loss if you were killed. I’m glad you left. And Izabel is in her lab doing things,” Antok said and Cyra nodded. “Opening path now,” Cyra flew the ship through the path safely to the base and landed. She then went back with Ray and grabbed her bag then picked up Lance, motioning for Ray to get Keith.

“I’ll take Lance to Izabel while Antok takes you to our room,” Cyra said as they entered and Ray went over to Antok as she went down a separate hall. She continued down the hall and soon arrived outside of the lab she worked in. She knocked on the door and it hissed open showing Izabel in her robes from before Altea’s fall. A blue-purple color robe with gold trims that went to her knees. Underneath the robes were simple black under armour that allowed them to move easily without hinderance. Her silvery purple hair was braided intricately in a design common on Altea. Magenta markings were under her silver eyes extended down to end at the bottom of her nose.

“Is that Haggar’s son?” she asked, eyes flicking down to the bundle in Cyra’s arms.

“It is. Lotor asked me to get him to you. His name is Lance,” she said and Izabel nodded taking the bundle with a small smile.

“He kinda looks like the old Altean royal family,” she commented and and Cyra tilted her head.

“Really?” she asked and Izabel nodded waving a hand and a image of the family appeared. It showed the king and queen holding two younger kids with their eldest Allura standing in front between the two looking happy.

“His eyes are like Alfor’s, but deeper. Similar to Allura’s younger brother who was killed with his little sister and mother,” she said sadly and Cyra gave a small smile.

“He does,” she said as Lance looked between them “I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher for him,” she continued before making a small noise. She reached into her pack while Izabel looked at her curiously. “Lotor said you would know what to do with this,” she handed Izabel the book that he placed into her pack and Izabel took it.

“I would. Thank you. Tell Lotor the same should you hear from him soon,” she said and Cyra nodded before turning to leave. Izabel shot a hand out and pulled her into a hug quickly before letting her go. Cyra then made he way to her room with a smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chap! Hope you enjoy this!! Feel free to ask me any questions through the comments or Tumblr: paladinwilla, or Twitter: Paladin Willa!!

**XXX 17 Years Later XXX**

A smile pulled at Lance’s face as Izabel handed him the ancient Alchemist robes of Altea, similar to her own but shorter. “You’re ready. You are officially now a fully-fledged Alchemist and Druid of Altea,” Izabel said with a smile. “I wish the other Alchemists that survived, and the Druids that escaped before being fully changed by Hagger could be here, but they need to be elsewhere to protect everyone. But I know they would be proud of you,” she said and Lance beamed before going over and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, mom,” he whispered and she smiled, pushing her agile fingers through his messy locks.

“You welcome, honey,” she replied before kissing the top of his head. “Go change. I want to see how you look,” she said and he pulled away with a nod.  Izabel smiled as she thought about the day Crya brought Lance to her and let her raise him like her own since her only love was killed early on in the war, making her distant to everyone that wasn’t a fellow Alchemist or newly developed Druid. She was happy that Kolivan agreed to her raising him instead of someone else since she wanted to make sure he knew of Altean culture.

Though she did make sure he and the boy Keith hung out. Keith’s parents also taught him some stuff like Earth culture and stuff like that. He was soon very knowledgeable about many cultures and planets. He and Keith became closer, friends, maybe even more, if given a push in the right direction. It was good since Kolivan expressed a want to have to two go and free a human prisoner Ulaz said could be the key to freeing the Universe. Said he eavesdropped on Haggar expressing concern that Champion could be a possible new Black Paladin.

“How do I look?” Lance’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled as she saw him in his robes. His blue eyes glowed with happiness and his smile was brighter than the sun. The robes she got him were bluer than her own but it fit him, making his eyes stand out.

“You look handsome,” she replied and his smile somehow grew brighter. “Now, Kolivan was talking about possibly doing a rescue mission that had you and Keith going into the battleship. I’ll go talk to him. Why don’t you go talk to Keith. He should be done with training right now,” she suggested and Lance nodded.

“See you later,” Lance called as he went from the room and wandered the halls, waving a greeting to Blade members he passed by and they waved back to him. He soon made it to the Kogane’s room and knocked on the door. Soon the door opened to Ray and Lance smiled at him. “Hello, Ray. Is Keith here?” he asked and Ray smiled easily at him.

“He’s getting cleaned up from the latest training. He’ll be out soon,” Ray replied letting Lance in. “You’re a fully-fledged Alchemist-Druid?” he asked and Lance nodded excitedly.

“Just finished training today!” he answered and Ray’s grin grew.

“Congratulations, Lance!” he yelled, pulling Lance into a hug then ruffling his hair. “Your brother would be so proud of you,” he said and Lance’s grin grew sad.

“I wish I could talk to him more,” Lance whispered and Ray nodded.

“I know. But for now, he can’t. Soon though, hopefully, he will be able to talk to you more,” he said and Lance nodded understanding. He knew Lotor had to be careful so he doesn’t get found out by the emperor that he’s the one that had helped the kidnapping of the newborn prince. But it didn’t mean that Lance had to like it.

“I hope so,” Lance replied as he walked into the room and Ray nodded agreement.

“I hear Kolivan will have a mission for you two,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Yeah, mom said he wanted us to go when I finished my training. She’s talking to Kolivan as we speak,” Lance said sitting cross legged on the couch. Ray sat across from Lance with a smile.

“Know anything about it?” he asked and Lance shook his head.

“If he knew of it then Izabel wouldn’t be talking to Kolivan then, dad,” Keith’s voice rang out and Lance’s smile grew.

“Keith!” he shouted and Keith walked out of his room, pulling on the chest piece with a click. Lance stood up and held his hand out and Keith took it. Lance then pulled Keith into a hug. “Long time no see,” he said and Keith nodded since a week had passed since the last time the two had seen each other.

“Yeah. So I hear you finished your training,” he said and Lance nodded.

“Yup, that’s what Kolivan was waiting for,” Lance replied and Keith nodded.

“How long do you think it’ll take for them to figure everything out?” he asked.

“Not long since they’ve been planning for a couple months. Ulaz has been stressing they hurry up since they’re planning on doing one more experiment on this human champion before moving him. Ulaz heard someone calling this champion ‘Shiro’ I believe,” Lance explained and Keith nodded as they sat back down. A knock resounded and Lance stood up and went to the door. Standing there was a Blade member.

“Kolivan and Izabel are ready to you, Lance, Keith,” he said before walking away and Lance glanced back to see Keith standing up.

“See you later, Ray,” Lance called.

“Bye dad,” Keith replied walking to the door and the two exited the room. They walked in silence and soon arrived at the strategy room. The door slid open with a hiss and inside was Kolivan, Antok, Izabel and Cyra. they went up to the hologram table and stopped there, waiting for Kolivan to start.

“You’ve heard that we’ve been planning a rescue for quite some time, yes?” he asked and the two nodded. “You two are going to sneak aboard this ship that Ulaz has been aboard for a couple years. He’s going to get this Shiro out of the experiment and to you two as you wait by the pods. Ulaz will come here while you get this human back to his home, Earth,” Kolivan pulled  up a image of Earth and Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at it.

“How will we get aboard the ship?” Lance asked and Kolivan nodded.

“You’ll be disguised as guards. Once inside you can change back, just make sure your somewhere _safe_ and _alone_ ,” Kolivan said, laying stress on safe and alone. “Keith, you’ll need to change into your Galra form, Lance you know what to do,” he continued and the two nodded. Lance took a deep breath and grew taller and broader in size and his skin changed to a purple color. Lance looked over at Keith as saw his ears changing to Galra ears and his own eyes flicked open. “Here you go,” he and Cyra handed the two the armors from living guards wore.

They left the room and quickly changed before coming back in. Kolivan nodded as he saw that the disguises worked for them and turned to the table. “You are going to have to knock out a couple guards for this to work,” Cyra started as she pulled up a hologram of a base. “In five vargas, a ship is going to arrive here for a guard change. You’ll have to make sure you do it sooner to when the ship will arrive and hide the guards that you took down. Once inside the battleship, press this button and Ulaz will know to start the rescue. You’ll need to use an escape pod since those have a warp ability so it can get you to the right solar system fast. Just make sure you don’t crash or get caught. If you crash, get out of that ship and away from the site. There’s a government company where your going to head and they don’t take kindly to aliens,” Cyra explained and the two nodded.

“Talking from personal experience?” Lance asked and Cyra rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Yes. So please don’t get caught,” she repeated.

“We’ll try not to,” Keith said and Cyra nodded.

“All I can ask,” she said then turned back to the screen. “There’s a pod waiting for you to take now. It’ll take you three varga’s to get to this base then another varga to find the place where they wait. You’ll only have a varga left then to take out two people and get in their place. We’re lucky though that they don’t check ID’s until they head to their station on the battleship. Once on the ship, get to the meeting place and press this,” she finished, handing the button to Keith who nodded.

“Will do,” Lance said and they nodded.

“Good luck,” Izabel said pulling Lance into a hug and Lance nodded.

“Be careful you two. We’ll be waiting,” Cyra said and Keith nodded after being pulled into a hug by his mom. Izabel leaned over and whispered something into his ear which had Keith nodding quickly. Izabel leaned back with a laugh. “Off you go,” she said pushing keith gently to the door and the two took off toward the pod waiting for them.

**XXX**

Lance looked around the empty hall of the base and they went into it and walked down it looking around for any guards waiting to be picked up. They’ve already passed a couple that were assigned to the base they were currently on. They soon reached a door and it opened to show a room full of guards waiting. A couple looked up but the majority kept doing what they were. “Split up,” Lance whispered and Keith nodded agreement. They then went two different ways in the room looking for any guard that looked weak or easy to take down.

They look at all the guards closely before Lance smirked to himself. He went to the guard that looked fairly new and tapped him on the shoulder. “A hostile showed up and we need help. Can you come and help us deal with it?” Lance asked.

“Is it dangerous?” the guard asked and Lance nodded.

“Killed three of the guards already and ones wounded. So, will you?” Lance made up and the guard nodded.

“Of course,” the guard stood up and Lance lead them from the room and toward a different room. “Wha-” he started before being cut off as Lance hit his head hard. The guard crumpled to the ground and Lance pulled him further into the room and placed his in a closet of sorts before heading out. As he walked down the hall back to the room, Keith came out of it with a person and he nodded briefly to Keith who nodded back. Lance tapped his hand twice against his leg indicating where he stashed the guard, two doors down.

He soon entered the room and sat down. After a little, Keith came back himself and sat next the Lance. After a little, a light flashed and they all stood up as bay doors opened to show a ship’s ramp lowering. Guards walked down and entered the base and soon the waiting guards walked into the ship and Keith leaned forward. “Phase one, done,” he whispered so softly that Lance almost missed it.

“Phase two, started,” he whispered back as the ramp came up and the door closed, shutting them inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP THE ACTION! WHOA! Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chap. Tell me what you think or if your confused about anything! also, sorry if this is pretty short. maybe next chap will be longer


	3. Note

I'm goin on HAITUS for an indefinite time because of personal reasons. So no fic will be posted or updated for that time, i'm sorry for those who have been waiting for updates. im very sorry bit because of hate im not in a good emotional state to write so please be patient with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I LIVE!!!(mushu gif) Sorry for the very long wait, but as I said, I needed time to heal and I’m better. I’m not healed all the way, that would take years to do, but I’m definitely better. And let me say, thank you for all the kind messages from you guys! Those really helped me get better seeing that so many of you cared about my mental health. So, thank you. This is dedicated to those you reached out and wished me luck, you know who you are. And, fair warning, updates for all my fics will still be slow because of school. Just warning you, school can be so draining some days. Luv ya!!  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla

They walked down halls, soldiers branching off once they reached their hall. They soon reached the hall that lead to the pods and walked down it, the other guards not thinking a thing of it as they went down. Lance pressed the button on the small remote in hand right as they reached the pods. As they waited, Lance lifted the helmet up a bit so he could see a bit but made sure to face Keith to avoid something seeing him. “See anything yet?” he asked and Keith shook his head.

“Not yet, while this is close to the bay, it will still take some time,” he responded.

“Of course,” Lance replied and they stood waiting for Ulaz and the prisoner.

“Incoming,” Keith whispered and Lance dropped his helmet back on. Soldiers came in and went over to them.

“ID number,” one ordered and they both pulled out a small device that the apparent leader scanned with a device and grunted. “What are you doing here?” he demand and they shared a look with each other. “Your supposed to be in medical,” he continued.

“Oh, we turned down the wrong hall, we’ve been trying to figure the way back since,” Lance offered stepping forward.

“You should have the layout memorized,” the soldier said and Lance grit his teeth together.

“Thought we entered on the 20th level, but we see now that we entered on the 18th. It was a simple mistake. What’s going on in Medical right now?” Lance continued and the soldier didn’t seem impressed but let it slide.

“Haggar is going down to do another experiment. Your supposed to help prepare the prisoner,” he explained and Lance nodded.

“We’ll get up there as soon as we can,” Lance said and the soldier jerked his gun toward himself.

“We’ll take you there,” they then started walking and they shared a look. Lance went forward and placed his hands on two of the soldiers heads and closed his eyes. Under his breath his whispered something and the two fell down unconscious right as Keith took out the leader. They then pulled the soldiers away and placed them in a corner before returning to their placed to wait for Ulaz.

“His name sounded familiar, didn’t it?” Lance asked, breaking the tense silence, and Keith nodded agreement when he thought about it. Right then the prisoner stumbled into the hall with Ulaz behind him.

“Shiro?” Keith asked peering closely at the boy as Ulaz pushed the now identified Shiro down the hall in the direction to an escape pod.

“You know him?” Ulaz whispered and Keith nodded. “Get him back to Earth,” he said and Lance pulled Shiro into a seat.

“We will,” Keith replied then pretended to fight Ulaz so he could keep his secret. Keith soon finished Ulaz which left him unconscious on the floor. Lance ripped the helmet off and threw it behind him and heard it clank outside of the ship as the doors closed. He then started the pod up as the alarms blared outside. The ship left the dock and they headed off, Keith typed in the coordinates and soon the ship went into warp and they sped to Earth. Lance then stood up and got out of the uncomfortable armor and put on his own robes. He then went back to the pilot seat and looked over at Keith.

“You should talk to him, he needs to see a familiar face,” he responded and Keith sputtered.

“Why do you say I’d look familiar?” he asked and Lance leveled a look at him.

“Because I know. I’ve seen your human look, heard you say you know him and that close to a year ago you got upset when Shiro’s parents told you that he went missing. Go, he needs you right now,” Lance said placing a hand over Keith’s.

“You’re right. I don’t know why I tried denying it,” Keith said and a smile graced Lance’s lips. Keith continued looking at Lance a moment, committing to memory the look of such contentment. A flutter rose in his chest at the thought that he could make Lance smile. He had a feeling for a while that he had more of a romantic feeling for Lance, but then, he knew he did. He then stood up with a small smile and walked to the back of the pod toward where Shiro was sitting, eyes glazed.

He kneeled down in front of him and Shiro jerked slightly and watched as Keith changed back to his human form and Shiro gasped, having never seen Keith in Galra form. “K-keith?” he asked brokenly and Keith nodded. Shiro then leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Keith in a hug and Keith returned it.

“Are you ok?” he asked and felt Shiro shake his head. “Do you think you can tell me?” he asked gently and he felt Shiro shrug. “Talk your time, just know I’m here for you along with Lance, that was the man you saw earlier, he’s my…..friend,” he continued and stumbled over what to classify Lance as and he felt Shiro shake before he heard a chuckle.

“Thanks. You’ve talked about him before,” Shiro responded after a bit, leaning back to see Keith’s face turn pink. A laugh left Shiro at that and a small smile graced Keith’s lips at seeing Shiro laugh after being held captive.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Keith said and Shiro nodded agreement.

“Yeah. What do-?” he started but then stopped and Keith smiled.

“They told us and we started looking. Mom told them we’d search and is probably telling them as we speak. Ulaz back there told us about finding you five months ago and we’ve been planning this rescue since. It’s too bad we didn’t get you before they took your arm,” Keith said and Shiro nodded thanks.

“ _ We’re coming up to Earth, you’re going to need to pilot this down the safest way Keith, _ ” Lance’s voice came through from the cockpit and a small laugh left Keith.

“Will do!” he shouted. “Say hi to Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane for me,” Keith told Shiro as he stood up.

“You could yourself,” Shiro responded and Keith shook head in disagreement.

“No, this Galaxy Garrison dad talked about wouldn’t give us enough time to do so. We can only drop you off and leave. Sorry,” Keith explained and Shiro nodded understanding.

“Of course,” he whispered and Keith went back to the front and there was beeping.

“What’s wrong?” Keith demanded as they entered the atmosphere and the beeping intensified.

“Um, I’m not sure. Give me a second,” Lance said and started typing away quickly. “Huh, seems the outside oxygen line was severed and we’re losing more as we speak. We won’t be able to leave,” Lance said at last.

“How?” Keith demanded as he pushed the ship to go down faster to the desert in Texas where his father's shake was.

“Seems like some debris in the atmosphere hit the line,” Lance explained getting the beeping to quiet down. “We’ll have to blend in if we can land this and not crash.”

“Hey!” Keith shouted offended.

“It’s the truth. This pod isn’t meant for clean landings, and you know it,” Lance replied and Keith nodded his head in agreement. “Pods down to 50% left!”

“Come on,” he muttered as the pod seemed to go slower not faster.

“What’s that?” he asked pointing to a dot in the distance that grew bigger with each second.

“Galaxy Garrison,” Keith said.

“You mean the government company that was the reason your dad had to leave and said Shiro and his crew was dead!?” Lance asked and Keith nodded. “Great.”

“Hopefully they will be happy to have Shiro back,” Keith said as they got closer to the ground. The controls started to lock up causing the two to growl in frustration. “25% left! Hold on!” Lance shouted and his eyes started glowing as he formed a protective bubble around Shiro and Keith while Keith shifted to his Galra form since then his body would heal faster. The nose of the pod hit the ground, tipping it forward causing Lance to yell out, preventing him from making a protective bubble around himself.

His head flung forward, hitting the panel with extraordinary force. A groan left Lance as he went unconscious, as everything faded he heard a concern voice yelling.

**XXX**

Hunk and pidge watched as a ship fell from the sky. “Is-is that the aliens?” he asked.

“Let’s go see!” Pidge shouted gathering her stuff and Hunk looked at her weirdly.

“Why do you want to see? Wouldn’t Matt say not too?” he demanded as he chased after her.

“Possibly. But this could be one of them!” she countered and Hunk had to nod agreement, he knew that helping Pidge would have this. He had known Matt since he helped Hunk with his anxiety when he first came for a tour. They got along quickly when Hunk mentioned a device he once made and the two became fast friends. Matt soon introduced him to Shiro and then later Katie but he only talked to her once. But when the crew disappeared he talked to her and learned that the Garrison lied. After that when she asked he said yes, wanting to find his buddy.

“Alright, but we’re doing this right!” he shouted running to down to the student garage and ran to the hoverbike there that belonged to Pidge’s brothers friends uncle, Rayuo Kogane. Both Shiro and his parents just said that he was safe when either her or Matt asked when Shiro first showed them it, saying how his uncle gave it to him.

“Hold on!” she ordered turning on the bike and drove out of the outdoor garage. The engine roared in their ears as they drove through the desert after the vehicles. She turned the bike up a path to a cliff and stopped it. They climbed off and went to the edge and Pidge set her equipment up. “They have a camera in there, I think I can hack into it,” he continued and Hunk nodded as he looked around the makeshift camp.

“Whoa, alien ship,” Hunk hummed, wanting to learn about the machine.

“It’s Shiro!” Pidge shouted then made a confused sound. “With who appears to be a teen with markings and an alien,” Hunk then looked over her shoulder a whistled. On a table similar to Shiro was the purple alien while the seemingly human was chained to a chair.

“ _ You have to listen to me! Other aliens are coming and they aren’t good! These ones helped me! We need to find Voltron! _ ” Shiro shouted.

“ _ Do you know how long you’ve been gone? _ ” Iverson asked and Shiro shook his head.

“ _ I don’t know, months maybe. You just have to listen. Those two are here to help! They need to find Voltron! _ ” he shouted.

“ _ Sir, look at this. His arm has been replaced with a prosthetic _ ,” a scientist called.

“ _ Keep him sedated until we figure out what all it can do _ ,” Iverson ordered as Shiro struggled against the restraints.

“They didn’t even ask about the rest of the crew,” Pidge said dejectedly and Hunk placed a hand on her shoulder.

“They aren’t even listening to him,” Hunk said.

“We’re saving him,” she said and Hunk nodded as she put her things away.

**XXX**

A groan escaped Lance and he looked up with bleary eyes. “Lance!” a shout had him flinch but he turned to see Keith still in Galra form straining against metal restrains.

“He’s awake!” a man shouted and soon someone in a white suite that covered everything with a dark glass came over. Lance squinted and could vaguely see a face, the man seemed to be bald and one eye was closed.

“The one called you Lance. Do you know where you are son?” he asked, seeming to think that the teen was maybe kidnapped and taken from Earth when he was young.

“On Earth,” he growled out and jerked his hand and noticed it was chained. “Unchain us now. We have to get back to our families,” he said and the man turned to look at the other two.

“We can’t. Did that alien take you from your home?” he asked pointing to Keith and the two then had matching confused faces.

“What are you talking about?” Lance demanded.

“We believe you were taken from your family here on Earth,” the man said and Lance scoffed.

“I’m not from here,” Lance said and the man made a sad sound.

“That’s what they want you to believe,” he said and Lance growled.

“I’ll prove it if you don’t unchain me,  _ now _ ,” he sneered and the man looked to his companions.

“We don’t want to do anything, and you don’t want to do anything that you’ll regret,” he said and Lance looked over at Keith and nodded. His eyes started to glow and the man stumbled back in shock as one man was lifted up and flew across the room.

“Sedate him!” the man ordered and right then Keith finally got out of the restraints and jumped from the metal table and onto the what could be guessed alchemist. The other one grabbed a veil and started toward Lance and Lance chuckled at him, his eyes glowed again and the chains broke apart. He then rushed forward and swiped his hand up and hit the man’s arm, causing the veil to fly from his grip. They then started throwing punches at each other and soon Lance saw an opening and swiped his leg in an arc, catching the alchemists legs from behind and forcing him to the ground. He then swung a fist at the man and a dazed sound left his lips.

“Yeah, I’m not human bub,” Lance said straightening up and turning to see Keith getting the straps off Shiro. Right then the door opened to show two humans, one small with light brown hair while the other was big, both in height and size, with dark brown, almost black, hair. “Um, hello?” Lance called and the two whistled when they saw the men down.

“Guess you didn’t need help,” the shorter one stated and Keith peered at him.

“Katie?” he asked and the now dubbed Katie peered at him. Keith then shifted back to normal and she gasped.

“Your the Keith that Shiro talked about!” she shouted and he nodded with a smile.

“Ok, so, before you guys continue your meeting slash reunion, lets get out of here,” Lance said bracing the other side of Shiro and they nodded.

“We rode on Shiro’s hoverbike,” Katie said and they nodded rushing out. They reached the bike that had Keith hesitating a bit before they all piled on.

“Here,” Lance said handing Shiro to Katie to hold as they all piled on. “Do you know where to go?” he asked Keith as he started up the machine, still remembering his dad's teachings.

“Yes, dad’s shack isn’t that far but we’ll need to lose them,” with that, Keith turned the machine around and they flew across the ground with the men following them.

“They do  _ not _ look happy,” the big man said as they continued flying across the ground.

“Big guy, lean left!” Keith shouted and the man leaned and they turned quickly, already losing two cars as one ran into another one.

“Aw man! Mr. Harris just wiped out Professor Montgomery! No, no. He’s fine,” the big man commented as they flew up an incline.

“Big guy, lean right!” he shouted and the dude followed directions again, having them go off a ledge onto a lower ridge. They both landed but then one tipped far as they turned again as the ledge followed the wall and it rolled several times before stopping, not moving while the final one continued to follow.

“G-guys? Is that a cliff up ahead?” the big one asked as Lance could tell Keith was smirking.

“Yup,” Keith responded and Lance rolled his eyes.

“You sure this hoverbike can handle it?” Lance asked as they got closer.

“Yes, my dad made sure this was in the best condition and I’m sure his sister, brother-in-law and nephew would keep it up,” he responded and Lance nodded understanding. He knew the Kogan household kept anything they had in perfect condition.

“Alright,” he responded and they then flew off. They followed the wall down and Lance turned and saw the car turn to stop from going over the edge. “You did it!” he shouted with a laugh and Keith snorted. He soon flipped a switch and changed his pedals position and the hoverbike prepared for landing and a lot of dust kicked up as they hit the ground before Keith continued flying the bike into the distance.

“Did you think I couldn’t?” Keith asked but didn’t wait for a response. “Not much further till my dad’s shack!” he shouted to be heard over the whipping wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s the next chap! And don’t worry, they’ll do a proper introduction next chap! And again, updates will be slow after this like, mass fic update bc of school just bein weird then figuring everything out next week for visiting my amazing sisters(just two of em, not all three) in Cali! LUV YA YOU AMAZING READERS!! And also, I’d like to thank those who sent such nice comments for me! Thank you so much!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA!! So, sorry about that long wait. I thought I had updated but then I saw that I didn’t. Sorry. I’m currently workin on a new fic that’s a cross over of Horizon Zero Dawn and Voltron. It will be published once I finish the drawing for it which will be of the OC I made! Either it’ll be published before this update then awkward, or it’ll be published after. We’ll see. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy and I’ll try to update a bit faster next time!

“So, I believe some introductions are in order,” Lance said and everyone nodded agreement. “I’m Lance,” he started.

“Keith, but Katie already knew that,” Keith said.

“Katie but I go by Pidge,” Pidge introduced. “The nervous one’s Hunk,” she said and they all shook hand’s while Hunk looked nervous to do so. “How is he?” she asked and they all turned to the bedroom that Shiro was currently in.

“He’ll be better. He went through some horrible things while with the Galra. They took his arm just for fun because he looked like an Altean,” Keith said and Pidge looked down.

“Will he remember anything?” she asked and both Lance and Keith shared a look.

“In time. It depends on how willing he is to remember and talk about it. But with you two, here to support him, I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk,” Lance said and Keith nodded agreement. “But the thing is, Keith can’t stay here to help. We need to get back to continue the fight. But….” Lance continued and Keith nodded agreement to his unspoken sentence.

“But your only ship crashed and the Garrison has it in custody,” Pidge said and Lance nodded.

“Shiro has heard the Galra talking about Voltron and how there’s possibly one here. We just need to find it somehow,” Lance said and Pidge smirked.

“I have the spectrum emission of some metal here that’s not from Earth. Hunk can make a Geiger counter to find this Voltron for you,” Pidge said and Hunk nodded agreement, talking about machines was his thing.

“Voltron isn’t just one weapon or ship or whatever you think it is. It’s five Lion-ships that come to make one ship that’s a amazing thing to keep peace. We’d only find one Lion here at most,” Lance said and the two looked at him in shock.

“Wow,” Pidge whispered after a bit and Lance nodded.

“If we find one, our Rebel group hopes we can find the others. But after years, it’s legend has become just that, a legend, myth. But my mother says it’s real, so we must have hope,” Lance continued and Keith nodded agreement.

“I’ll start creating it while we wait for Shiro to wake up,” Hunk said and the three nodded agreement.

“So, how did you get the nickname Pidge?” Keith asked and Pidge looked down sadly before glancing up at Keith again.

“Matt called me it. I didn’t like it at first, but when he was about to leave, I wanted everyone to call me that since that along with these glasses were the only thing I had left of him, especially when he went missing along with dad on the Kerberos mission,” Pidge explained and Keith pulled her into a quick hug, quick to be replaced by Lance as he held her tightly, showing her cared deeply even though they hadn’t known each other long.

“I promise as soon as we get in touch with the Rebels we’ll look for Matt and your dad, alright?” he asked and Pidge nodded, a faint smile on her face that Lance could feel.

“Thank you,” she whispered and Lance smiled as he hummed.

“Your welcome,” he responded.

“So where are you from?” she asked and Lanc gave a grimace.

“Ah, well……” Lance began then stopped, looking over at Keith who gave an encouraging nod and smile. “Haggar is my…..real mom,” Lance said at last and they gaped at him. “She made me with her DNA along with the DNA of one of the old Royals of Altea who are long gone. I have a brother, Lotor, who’s doing what he can to mess up the Galra’s timetable. He was also the one who got me out of the Galra’s hands by getting me to Keith’s mother. So, technically I’m from the Galra mainship even though I’m a full blooded Altean,” Lance explained and Keith placed a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder while they stared in shock.

“You have the witch’s blood in you?”

They turned at the voice and saw that it was Shiro who asked that. “Ah, yes. I do. But it means nothing. I want Haggar to die,” Lance said and Shiro walked out of the shack. “Keith?” he asked and Keith nodded, finally changing back to human form thinking that might ease Shiro a bit. Lance looked sadly at Hunk and Pidge, sitting down heavily onto the couch before falling onto his side in defeat. “I just wanted to be Shiro’s friend since Keith talked so highly of him but now that chance is gone,” Lance said and Pidge went over to him, picked his head up and sat down, allowing Lance’s head to rest on her lap.

“I’m sure Keith will get Shiro to come around,” Pidge said and Lance smiled softly at her.

“Thanks. I can only hope he can,” Lance said glancing out the top of the window to see the sky lighten. “Your sky reminds me of Altea. Altea had such bright blue sky’s. The clouds had a pink tint to them, and you could see the port rings that surrounded the planet from the ground. Or that’s what mom told me, and showed pictures of that she got from before,” Lance said and Pidge tilted her head.

“You really see this woman that Keith’s mother brought you to as your mother, don’t ya?” Pidge asked as Hunk picked Lance’s legs up and sat down, Lance’s legs settings on Hunk’s lap.

“Ya, she took me in like I was her own. She’s told me the truth once I was old enough, but she made sure I knew how much she loved me,” Lance reminisced. “She loved telling me stories of Altea when I was young. I always soaked up every story she told. Especially the ones about the old Paladins and how she was friends with them,” he continued with a sad expression. “She told how great they were, I wish I could have met them, and that things were……..different,” a sigh left Lance at that and Pidge started twisting and brushing Lance’s hair.

“You guys seem oddly ok with the fact that me and Keith aren’t from Earth,” he commented.

“Well, your planning on helping us find my brother, and you helped free Shiro. That makes you good in my book,” Pidge said and the door opened then. They all look over to the door as Keith kept a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Lance,” Shiro began with a sad look and Lance gave him his whole attention. “I’m sorry for getting upset that your Haggar’s son,” he started and Lance smiled encouragingly at him. “I know it’s not your chose that you were born that way. I also heard the last part of your conversation through the wall, the woman that took you in sounds amazing,” he finished and Lance smiled softly at him at that.

“It’s fine, Shiro. You admitting you did something wrong is enough,” Lance said and Shiro smiled thanks at him. “And she was. One day I hope you all can meet. But before that, I think proper introductions are in order,” he said getting into a proper position.

“Of course, Lance, right?” he asked for confirmation as the escape in the pod was a blur. Lance nodded as he shook Shiro’s cyborg hand.

“You should already know me, but I go by Pidge now,” Pidge introduced and Shiro chuckled a bit at that.

“Matt would like that,” he commented and Pidge nodded.

“Hunk,” Hunk introduced taking Shiro’s hand as well to shake it.

“Thank you for getting me out,” Shiro said and they all nodded.

“I should start working on that Voltron-geiger counter now,” Hunk said getting up and finding parts laying around in the Shack.

“So you’ll leave once you find this Voltron?” Shiro asked.

“Part of Voltron, and yes. If any of you want to come, you can. Shiro, you probably should come with since the Garrison has shown they don’t trust anything alien,” Lance replied and Shiro nodded.

“I will come with you if it means helping you find Matt and Mr. Holt,” Shiro said and Pidge nodded agreement.

“I’m coming with!” Pidge said and everyone looked at Hunk who fidgeted.

“Alright, I’ll come with. But what about our families?” he asked.

“My mom already knows I’ll do anything to get Matt and dad back,” Pidge said and Lance stepped forward then.  
“Don’t worry, the Rebel base where we are from has a line to the Shirogane family. You’ll be able to keep contact with your family,” Lance said and Hunk nodded.

“Alright, I’ll come with,” he agreed and Pidge smiled happily at that.

**XXX**

“Whoa,” Lance whispered as they stopped at the canyon’s edge. The wall with pillars sticking up into the sky looked basically like the emission spectrum Hunk mapped out. A beep sounded and Hunk looked down at the device in hand. He went forward with Pidge right behind since she was holding a satellite-like device emitting and receiving data.

They all followed Hunk as he walked through the canyon, following the device as the beeps got more intense the closer they got to the source. They soon made it the a ledge and looked down to see a cave. “That’s where the source is,” Hunk said handing the device to Pidge and she put everything away. They slowly made their way down and soon reached the cave’s entrance. The suns rays barely went into the cave and the squinted trying to make out what was on the cave’s walls.

“Here,” Lance said before muttering something. A ball of light then formed in his hand and he gently pushed up an away, the light floating to the center of the cave. All around the cave were drawings depicting a Lion, and an event. Lance could piece together that it meant the Blue Lion. “Who put these here?” he asked raising a hand to the wall.

“Maybe the original Paladin,” Keith suggested as Lance wiped away some dust on a drawing and it then started glowing blue. All the drawings soon followed and they were surrounded by the glowing drawings.

“What the,” a voice called out in surprise as the floor then had a circle of light surrounds them before cracking.  The ground beneath them then started glowing and crackling before collapsing and everyone yelled out as they fell through. They landed in a river of sorts and went down it into a drop all the while yelling until they reached a drop and fell into a shallow lake of sorts. Hunk landed in the water last causing a mini wave to go over everyone making them wet. Lance got to his hands and knees before leaning up and going back onto his haunches, shaking his head to remove a bit of water.

The cave was arid from what Lance could tell and it was quickly drying them. As Lance looked ahead, he gasped along with the others, sitting regally ahead surrounded by a particle barrier was the Blue Lion. Lance stood up as if in a trance, the others standing up warily as they watched Lance walk forward dazedly. A soft presence made itself known in his mind as he walked toward the giant ship.

Everyone watched as he raised a hand to the barrier, causing the ground around the barrier to light up light back in the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO HERE’S THE NEXT CHAP!! So this might be a tad shorter than usual but I just really wanted to get this to ya. Ok? Ok, see ya next time my lovelies! And remember, feel free to comment or ask me anything!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap! Sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy it! They open up the lion finally!! But are they gonna go to the castle, or the base? Ok, so I saw the new season of Voltron, imagine Keith’s mom here looks like that, ok? The name stays the same but just think of Krolia’s design. You’ll see. Luv ya!! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments, Tumblr, or Twitter!!  
> Also, Altean time will be used so here’s a little key:  
> Days: Quintants  
> Hours: Varga  
> Minutes: Doboshes, and seconds you should know.

Several people mumbled as the barrier fell. As the room brightened up, images of four other lions flying up together and then formed this bigger lion person flashed through their minds. “Did everyone just see that?” Lance asked confused for the vision just granted. He already knew about Voltron and everyone else did too from him.

“Voltron is a robot. Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!” Hunk shouted out dramatically while Pidge looked at the Blue Lion fascinatedly.

“I wonder where the rest of them are,” she questioned.

“Now we know what they’re looking for looks like,” Shiro said.

“Incredible,” Keith mumbled aloud. Pidge and Hunk then yell out as the Lion moves, its mouth going to Lance before opening and a ramp formed.

“No way,” Lance responded looking up at the Lion in shock before smiling and running up the ramp, the others hurring to follow. Lance hummed in thought as he looked around the cockpit in awe. Finally seeing real Altean technology, not Altean-Galra mix that’s all over the Blade’s headquarters. He hesitantly sat down before smirking. “Here we go.”

He then yelled out slightly as the chair moved forward and all around screens popped up with Altean writing. A laugh bubbled out of Lance as the Lion’s eyes ‘opened’, allowing them to see the cave they were just in at a new angle. “All right!” Lance shouted before Hunk got everyone’s attention.

“Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out so that we are all aware. We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now,” Hunk said making a cat face and noise before looking at them.

“We’re in the Blue Lion, a feat of Altean technology and Alchemy. My mom would go ecstatic to see and learn from it. She was training to become an Alchemist when Voltron was made,” Lance said and Hunk looked down at him while nodding in understanding.

“Fair.  _ I _ want to learn more about this ship,” he said and Pidge nodded agreement. Suddenly, a friendly presence made itself known to him, allowing him to feel that something bad was coming.

“Did you guys hear anything?” Lance asked gently and the others shook their head.

“Hear what?” Keith asked gently. “Did the Lion speak to you?” he continued.

“I-uh-I think it’s talking to me,” Lance stammered and Keith placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder in comfort. He pressed a few buttons on the screen and the Lion then reared up and roared before breaking through the rocks. It then started flying about for a bit before allowing Lance to get a feel for flying. They tumble through the sky for a bit before Lance gets the hang of it and they sail through the air.

“You’re a bad pilot!” Keith yelled, knowing Lance had never flown a ship till the escape. He knew Lance read about it, but studying and actually doing, are very different. He decided to say it the best way possible and Lance scowled at him with a small growl.

“You know this is my second time right! I caught on fast!” Lance countered and Keith grimaced.

“You’re doing good, Lance,” Shiro said. The Lion then turned to face the sky and started its thrusters. They flew quickly up with everyone yelling out.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked, wanting to let Lance get more practice in before heading to space.

“The Lion just went on autopilot! They’re saying, or pressing rather, that a Galra ship is approaching Earth,” Lance said. “The Lion wants us to stop it.”

“What did it say, exactly?” Pidge asked and Lance turned to her with a done look.

“I just said the Lion was pressing this info into my mind. It’s like the Lion is sentient and has bonded to me like using a mind meld machine used back on Altea,” Lance explained again.

“So these Galra are bad?” Hunk asked and both Keith and Lance nodded. “Isn’t there some way to get them away from Earth?” Hunk asked and Lance smirked.

“We get them to follow us,” Lance said pushing the sticks forward to move faster. They soon exited the atmosphere and went a good ways until Lance deemed Earth and its satellites a safe distance away. A Galra battleship then warped in front of them and the two people who haven’t seen any alien ship made awed sounds.

“Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?” Hunk asked as Lance flew them away and up to see the battleship from the side.

“They found me,” Shiro said dreadfully.

“But they won’t get you,” Lance said as they shot at the Lion. Lance moved the Lion about dodging the beams. Lance moved the sticks about and shot a beam back, causing some damage to the ship. He then grunted as he made the Blue Lion go forward and dig their claws into the ship, twisting as they went forward before pulling away. As they went, they heard explosions and they saw the ship exploding. They flew away and after a bit the battleship turned to follow them.

“Oh no!” Hunk yelled.

“They’re gaining on us!” Pidge yelled in fright.

“Ok, that’s weird. They’re not trying to shoot us anymore. Th-they’re just chasing,” Lance explained.   
“Where are we?” Keith asked.

“Edge of the solar system. There’s Kerberos,” Shiro pointed out.

“It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds,” Pidge said and Lance smirked.

“Altean and Galran technology is far more advanced than Earth. Other Alien species are ahead of Earth by at most a hundred years. But they had help from tech geniuses,” Lance said.

“He’s right. If Earth wants to get better space travel, they’ll need to accept Alien help,” Keith agreed and they nodded agreement. Suddenly, a swirl of blue and white opened in front of them.

“What is that?” Hunk asked. Soon the swirl finished and Lance stared at it in awe.

“It’s a wormhole, an Altean Wormhole. These hadn’t been seen in 10,000 years,” Lance said and everyone looked at him.

“Why?” Shiro asked.

“Altea was destroyed. The few left living were caught and were as you would say, overdosed with quintessence. Only, they don’t die. They become immortal. My mom escaped before it could corrupt her but not before it did damage. Her markings have changed, her eyes now have a gold-purple tint to them. The purple only evident when she does magick. She was being put in the process of being overdosed when the Blade saved her. But she now lives forever,” Lance explained and he knew they had looks of horror on their faces.

“The weird thing, not all Altean’s can handle it and survive the overdose. A few died after being overdosed. The only good lining, mom theorizes that there are other Altean’s out there,” Lance said and the others smiled, happy that there’s a chance some survived. They then entered the wormhole when everyone nodded that they were sure about it.

Everyone was then pushed back as they went through, the force trying to make them fly black. “Whoa,” Lance mumbled as they exited the wormhole and saw a few planets. Hunk then groans before turning and they hear him puking. Lance turns his face away, expression turned to a grimace at it.

“So sorry,” Hunk mumbled when he stopped for a bit.

“I’m just surprised it took this long,” Pidge said adjusting her glasses.

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth,” Shiro said and Lance gave Shiro a sympathetic smile.

“We are,” Lance said before turning to Keith. “Should we contact the Blade’s?” he asked and Keith nodded.

“The Blade’s?” Pidge asked and both Hunk and Shiro looked at him curiously too.

“That’s where we are from. They’re an organization of Galra and Half-Galra’s fighting to take down the Galra Empire. Thought we told you, but I guess we didn’t,” Lance said.

“Or you did and we forgot because of all of this,” Pidge countered waving her hand and Lance nodded.

“True,” he agreed as he pulled the Blue Lion to a stop, much to the Lion’s confusion. “Putting in the Blade’s comm frequency,” Lance quickly put in the frequency and gazed to the planet ahead as they waited for the Blade’s to answer. The planet looked like Earth and the Lion pulled it’s name up for Lance since he hadn’t been in this section before.

“ _ Unknown called, who is this and how did you get this frequency, _ ” a familiar voice called and Lance snorted.

“This is Lance and Keith. You can guess where we got the frequency then,” Lance responded and there was a gasp. The comm opened video and there stood Cyra and Antok, looking happy to see them.

“No one knew what happened. We know you got to Earth but then you went off the grid for a day,” Cyra said and Lance smiled.

“Yeah, it didn’t go exactly as planned. Can you get Kolivan? I’d like to explain it once,” Lance said and Cyra nodded walking away a bit to talk into a comm.

“He’ll be here in a bit. Who are those two? Why is this Shiro with you still?” she asked and Antok nodded in agreement.

“I’ll explain everything once Kolivan gets here,” he said and Cyra nodded understanding. Kolivan soon entered and everyone gasped at that.

“Ah, Lance, Keith. It’s good to see you’re all right. Now, what happened?” he asked and Lance and Keith shared a look.

“Something hit our air supply and we were running out. We crashed onto Earth and caught by the Galaxy Garrison. They were hilariously confused and thought Keith took me from Earth. We took them out and escaped. We decided Shiro couldn’t stay since they sedated him out of fear for the arm. They’re Pidge and Hunk,” Lance quickly introduced pointing to each on turn. “Pidge decided to come to find her brother and dad that were with Shiro and Hunk I guess also wants to help find them. We found the Blue Lion and it took us to Arus. We’ll find out more once we land,” Lance explained and Kolivan nodded.

“Ah, I believe it would be smart if I sent someone out there to help,” he said at last and Lance nodded.

“If we find Alteans of old, it would probably be beneficial if you, Izabel and one other came. That way they get a familiar face who can also vouch for you. It’s better to have two that can vouch than one,” Lance said and Keith nodded agreement.

“Alright. We’ll get there in a Quintant,” Kolivan said and Lance nodded.

“See you then,” Lance then cut the transmission off. “Now, let’s go see what’s down there,” Lance then pushed the Lion to fly down which it did gratefully. In the distance was a castle that lit up as they continued forward and Lance gasped.

“What is it?” Shiro asked as Lance leaned forward.

“I didn’t think it survived,” he whispered and Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “That’s the Castle of Lion’s. It was the home of the Altean Royal family, their servants and guards. The guards though were few since Altea was a peaceful planet. But it also housed those that lost their home or ran from bad relatives,” Lance explained in awe and the others then made sounds of awe.

They soon landed outside the castle on an old bridge. They walked slowly out of the Lion and stared at the door. “Keep your guard up. We don’t know what’s happened since the last times someone’s been here,” Shiro said and Lance raised a brow but nodded. They exited the Lion and it then reared up and roared. Pidge and Hunk were freaking out while Lance, Keith and Shiro were just startled.

The door lit up before opening slowly, all the while Hunk whimpered in distress. “Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you,” Hunk said looking up at the Lion while Lance looked at him weirdly. They then walked through the door before stopping when Hunk called out. “Hello?” in front of them was a staircase leading somewhere.

“Why is the castle called the Castle of Lion’s if the steps are normal?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know. Aesthetic maybe,” Lance responded and the ceiling then lit up before sending a column of light down.

“ _ Hold for identity scan, _ ” a voice called out and soon columns and lights went up everyone.

“Why are we here?” Shiro called out as it finished.

“ _ Relative of King Alfor detected. Welcome Prince, _ ” the voice continued and Lance gave a sheepish smile when everyone but Keith looked over at him as lights all around lit up then led down the hall atop the stairs.

“Prince?” Shiro asked and Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“Haggar, rather Honerva before her overdose, stole some DNA from Prince Alexander, Allura’s newborn brother who died shortly after birth due to the war the Galra started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that’s where I’ll stop it for now. Didn’t want this to get too long for ya. Hopefully next chap won’t take as long, key word: hopefully. IDK when I last updated. LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chap! Sorry about the wait. Now, they meet Allura and Coran!! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments, tumblr, or twitter!

“Haggar, rather Honerva before her overdose, stole some DNA from Prince Alexander, Allura’s newborn brother who died shortly after birth due to the war the Galra started.” Lance explained and everyone besides Keith gaped at him. He shifted uncomfortably and Keith soon placed a hand comfortingly on Lance’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we see where this goes, the Blade’s will try getting here sooner but we’ll want to have more information for them,” Keith reasoned and everyone nodded agreement. They went down the hall, following the hallways that lit up until they reached a room.

“It looks like a control room,” Pidge said and Lance looked around intently.

“If I remember correctly, Izabel said this would be the healing chamber,” Lance said walking forward to the panel. A hissing filled the room joined with a fog that dissipated quickly, there stood two pods and with what appeared to be people in them. “Alteans?” Lance whispered softly and soon Keith’s hand was back on Lance’s shoulder along with everyone else’s hands on as support.

The bottoms lit up and the cover disappeared revealing a girl about their ages that Lance recognized. “Father!” Allura gasped out before falling forward and Lance caught her with ease, helping her get back onto her feet.

“Hello,” Lance started as he got Allura back onto her feet, “Princess Allura.”

“Alexander?” she asked and Lance bit his lip, as he opened his mouth to correct she pulled him forward into a hug. “I thought you were killed!” she exclaimed and Lance patted her head before pulling himself out of the hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m not Prince Alexander. There’s something you should know,” Lance said and a look of dread filled Allura’s face.

“Then who are you? Where am I?” Allura asked.

“I’m Lance, we’re on Arus,” he answered. Allura looked around confused before moving forward only to be stopped by Lance grabbing her arm. Right then, the other pod hissed open showing the old adviser Coran.

“Enemy combatants!” he yelled out after gasping and screaming. He jumped from the pod and Lance and Allura moved out of the way as he went toward the others. “ _ Quiznak! _ You’re lucky I have a case of the old ‘sleep chamber knees,” he said and Lance snickered at that.

“There’s something the two of you should know,” Lance said at last and they both looked at him and took stock of what he was wearing.

“Old Alchemist robes?” Coran asked at last and Lance nodded.

“My adoptive mom gave me them after I finished my training with her. You would know her as trainee Izabel. But she’s now a fully fledged Alchemist and…..Druid. It’s been 10,000 years, Princess. Altea and every other planet in your solar system is gone. What few known survivors were taken by Hon-Haggar and turned by overdosing them with Quintessence. Only Izabel was rescued in time,” he started and they looked at him horror while Keith went forward and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“But why do you look like my brother?” Allura asked and Lance looked down.

“Haggar stole some of his DNA and made me with his and hers. I’m sorry, it must hurt to look at me and see your dead brother,” Lance said looking away, he couldn’t bear to look at how devastated the two Alteans must be. Two sets of cool arms wrapped around him and he stiffened in surprise, shocked that they were hugging him but he soon relaxed and hugged back.

“Thank you for telling us, I know it must have been hard,” Allura said and she felt Lance nod.

“Thank you, my boy,” Coran said this time and a small smile graced Lance’s lips.

“I never thought I’d see any Alteans, much less the Princess. Mom theorized that there were other Alteans, but didn’t know if it was true. She’ll be so happy and excited to see you again,” Lance said.

“Trainee Izabel was a fine lass. I’m excited to see her again. We were worried when she along with some other trainees disappeared, we had feared the worst,” Coran said and he felt Allura nod agreement.

“Well, she’ll be here in less then a quintant along with our Rebel group’s leader and one other,” Lance said and they pulled back to look at him in shock before smiling.

“That would be nice,” Allura said and Lance smiled.

“I know this will be hard but, there’s two other things you should know. The group is made of Garla and half-Galrans. Keith here is half-Galra,” Lance said gesturing to Keith. “And, the worst news, Zarkon is alive,” he finished and the two gasped.

“How?” Allura asked.

“The same way Izabel is alive. She told me that Honerva and Zarkon died of over-exposure to Quintessence, a overdose if you will. That overdose killed them, but it was necessary for their bodies to do the changes that allowed them to live forever, gave Haggar powers. They did that to Izabel but before she died and got corrupted, the Blade’s, the rebel group, saved her,” Lance explained and the two Altean’s nodded understanding.

“Thank you for telling us this. I will need some time to…..get used to working with Galra,” she said and Lance nodded understanding.

“Of course. I understand, just know they want to free the universe, just like you, so they will understand the need for patience until your comfortable,” Lance said and Keith nodded agreement, allowing Allura to nod thanks. Coran then left the room for a bit and soon returned with a floating tray full of goo.

“Princess, please eat. It’s been over 10,000 years,” Coran asked as Allura typed on the console some more.

“I’m not hungry,” she replied.

“Man, I haven’t eaten since breakfast, I’m starving,” Hunk said quietly before grabbing some goo.

“Yeah, but you’ve thrown up five times,” Pidge countered and Hunk nodded agreement as he ate the goo

“I can’t believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place,” Shiro commented.

“Yes, it was…..but now it is gone and we’re the last known living Alteans,” Coran said nodding to Lance including him and his mothers. Coran then went over to Allura and gave her a knowing look. She stood steadily before giving in and grabbing Coran, sobbing into his shoulder and Lance hesitantly walked over. He rubbed Allura’s shoulder before she quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug, covering his body with her’s and Coran’s.

As the hug continued, a faint squeaking sounded out and the three of them heard it clearly. Allura gasped as she pulled away, turning toward her pod and went over to it and smiled. “Look’s like we’re not the last, after all,” she commented, a blush going over her nose and and cheeks as joy filled her at seeing the mice in there. Two waved happily while one hid behind the big one and the last one looked angry.

An angry beeping sounded out as red flashed about. “A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!” Coran shouted.

“It must have somehow followed us!” Lance shouted and everyone then had worried looks on their faces.

“How long until they arrive?” Shiro asked and Coran brought his hands up to calculate it.

“At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two….I’d say probably a couple of days,” Coran said and everyone nodded agreement.

“Good, let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together we will destroy Zarkon’s empire!” Allura called and Hunk then burped but looked sorry about it.

“Sorry. Food goo,” he said and Lance nodded understanding as his stomach then grumbled.

“Princess, there are five of these Lions. How are we going to find the rest?” Shiro asked and Allura looked at him with a resolved look. They headed up to the bridge and Allura went to a platform that had a light shine down surrounding it.

“King Alfor connected the Lion’s to Allura’s life force. She alone is the key to the Lion’s whereabouts,” Coran explained. Allura then opened her eyes and a holomap turned on, dots floating all about them as a couple people exclaimed in awe.

“These are coordinates,” Pidge commented looking closely at the maps. “The Black Lion looks like it’s in the same location as the Blue Lion,” she continued.

“Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cages,” Coran looking at Pidge.

“Very observant. That’s because the Black Lion is in the castle,” Allura responded.

“To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon’s hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four Lions are present,” Coran explained and Allura nodded.

“As you have found, the Lion’s choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced,” Allura explained. “The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his Lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain. The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and is in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion,” Allura explained as the holographic Lion floated to stop in front of Shiro. She then flicked her hand and the holographic Lion moved away.

“The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion,” Allura explained as a Green Lion floated in front of Pidge, it then floated away as Allura moved her hand again. “The Blue Lion is the most trusting, confident, trustworthy, and loyal. She cares about all but is able to adapt to any situation, she’s fluid like water and will need a pilot that reflects that. Lance, that is why the Blue Lion chose you to be her pilot,” she explained as a holographic Blue Lion floated in front of him and he smiled while nodding understanding.

“I’ll do Altea and King Alfor proud,” Lance said determinedly and Allura nodded thanks to him.

“I know you will,” Allura responded before moving the map about. “The Yellow Lion is caring and kind. Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together,” Allura continued as a holographic Yellow Lion floated in front of Hunk. Hunk pointed to himself nervously and gulped. Allura nodded to him and gave him a reassuring smile. “The Red Lion is tempermental and the most difficult to master. It’s faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. It’s pilot must be someone who relies more on instinct than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion,” she said pushing the Red Lion hologram that formed in her hand to Keith.

“I will pilot Red with honor,” he said and Allura nodded to him.

“Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion’s coordinates yet,” she continued with a regretful look. “There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work,” she said wistfully.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon,” Coran said while Lance and Keith shared a look. “They don’t call me ‘The Coranic’ for nothing,” he continued and Lance snorted. “It’s because it sounds like ‘mechanic’. So…… Coranic, mechanic. It’s not--it doesn’t sound...exactly like it. It’s similar,” he rambled when suddenly all the Lions were in front of their Paladin’s and roared. The grid on them disappeared to show a 3D model of them and they ran forward and up.

“Once all the Lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe,” she explained as the Lion’s formed Voltron before blue lines went over every line on Voltron and it dissipated when Allura finished.

“Awesome!” Hunk called and Lance stepped forward with Keith beside him.

“Princess,” he started and everyone turned to him.

“Allura, please. We’re related,” she said and Lance gave a small smile.

“Allura, about the Red Lion,” he started before fidgeting in place and Keith placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to reassure Lance.

“What about it?” she asked and Lance took a deep breath.

“Our group, the Blade’s, have heard rumors and whispers inside the Empire from spy’s that the Red Lion was found. It’s apparently on a General Sendak’s ship if it’s true, en route to Zarkon’s base,” he explained and Allura and Coran gasped while the others looked shocked.

“How!?” she asked.

“It’s been 10,000 years. It was bound to happen that one Lion would be found by someone,” Lance said. “But, can you figure out if that is Sendak’s ship? If it is, then we can get the Lion back easily,” he continued and Allura nodded.

“We will try,” she agreed and Lance nodded back.

Wait. Okay, we’re going to be inside there and flying Lions. Got that part. How do Lion’s turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? I have to pee. Do you people pee?” Hunk asked and Lance’s brows raised at all the questions.

“We don’t have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion,” Shiro said and turned to Lance. “Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one,” he continued and Lance nodded understanding. Shiro then turned to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Keith, you stay here. See if you can help them figure out if it’s Sendak’s ship coming to us,” he said and Keith nodded agreement.

“In the meantime, I’ll get this castle’s defenses ready. They’ll be sorely needed. Coran, you will try figuring out if that ship belongs to General Sendak,” she said and Coran nodded agreement.

“I’ll quickly ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion,” Coran said and Allura nodded agreement. Everyone then went off to where they needed and blasted off before Coran’s voice came through. “ _ We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other Lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you’ll have to be quick about your work, _ ” his voice explained as the wormholes opened. “ _ The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip! _ ” Coran finished and Hunk then started panicking.

“Wait! What? No! I did not receive the memo on this.” Hunk shouted the loudest while Shiro and Pidge yelled out in confusion. They then were pulled through the wormholes and entered the tube of streaking blues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap! I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, some things are changed, like the knowing of where Red is. But hey, that’s gonna happen when Lance and\or Keith is part of the BoM! Remember, feel free to ask me anything that your wondering about!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the next chap! Sorry about the wait, it has been crazy over here, what with mad cleaning, weddin planning, weddin ceremony, and graduation, that writing has gotten slow. Hopefully updates will be better, but we’ll see. Also, like in Wings and Change, parts not written will stay the same. Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments, Tumblr, or Twitter!!

Lance grunted as he pushed Blue away from the fighters as they shot at them. Hunk gave a grunt as he held the seat tightly, Blue turning as she was put into a barrel roll. “Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh, no!” Hunk shouted in fright. The Galra shot their torpedos and Lance moved Blue to dodge them, swerving to the sides. Lance let off a sigh, relieved he dodged all the torpedos right as they were pushed forward. They all shouted in fright as Blue started falling to the ground. Lance gripped the controls and pushed the stick forward getting Blue to move before they hit the ground. “Coran was right! There was going to be a battle!” Hunk shouted.

They started flying through the canyon dodging rocks and lasers. They soon came to a mine and flew over as the soldiers down below shot up at them. They heard a beep and Hunk let go of Lance’s chair to pull a device out that had the Yellow lions coordinates in it and Hunk looked over the screen. “According to the coordinates, we’re right on top of the Yellow Lion,” Hunk said groaning slightly. “It’s below there, where they’re mining for the ore. They don’t even know the lion is there,” he continued as they looked to the side and at the zoomed in image of a cave with altean words pointing at it. “Or maybe they just got here and they’re digging for the lion? What do you think, Lance?”

Hunk turned to face Lance as he moved Blue. “Who knows. You need to get Yellow before they find her!” Lance said. “I’m going to drop you down there, alright?” Lance continued turning to face Hunk.

“Me? Down there? No. No, no, no,” Hunk said shaking his head and Lance turned to face him again.

“Hunk, I’ll cover you, but you need to hurry!” Lance said making Blue dive down into the crater with the Galra shooting at them. Lance then started running Blue across the ground crushing droids and destroying fighters.

“What if the Yellow Lion doesn’t work? What if I can’t get in the mine? What if I start crying? Too late. I’m already crying!”

“Hunk, you’ll do fine and Yellow will work! If Blue here is working then I’m sure Yellow will be too,” Lance reasoned and Hunk managed to stop his tears. “Get ready! I’m gonna drop you!” Lance yelled before pressing a few buttons and Hunk yelped as he fell down and rolled across the ground before getting stopped by a rock at the mines entrance.

“Oh, yeah, sure, just drop me off on an alien planet. That’s cool man,” Hunk ranted as he opened a panel and messed with the wires. “It’s only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever,” he continued as he pulled out two wires and started tapping them together, “Just ignore them and go connect with a big yellow, mechanical cat. Easy-peasy. Yeah. That all makes a ton of sense to me,” he finished as the machine whirred to life and started descending into the mine. Lance then turned Blue and started attacking the fighters.

Blue targeted three fighters inbound and Lance grunted as he had Blue’s thrusters fire to push them up into the air and towards the fighters. As he flew towards them he fired his own lasers at them with Blue’s tail gun. As one of the fighters blew up, it launched a missile toward the opening. “Hunk!” Lance shouted in fright for his teammate and possible friend. He then flew forward and destroyed those two fighters before more came. “Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!” he shouted as he dodged their attacks.

Shots flew by them and Lance quickly turned Blue and fired off two shots, destroying two before the last one hit him twice. Blue fell to the ground and rolled as Lance shouted out. Once they stopped rolling, Lance got Blue to stand up, a status report showing what needed repairs as red flashed in the cockpit. Blue lost power momentarily before looking up, electricity heard sparking even though it was outside. A groan left Lance as he looked at the fighter in front of him. It let off two missiles that Lance knew Blue wouldn’t be able to protect him from. “Oh no,” he whispered.

The ground suddenly cracked and flew up, a rumble escaped as Yellow flew from the ground in front of Blue and took the hits as she landed in front of Blue and turned her back to the missiles. Yellow then ran forward and jumped onto the fighter before looking over to Blue and Lance. “Lance, are you ok?” he asked and Lance sighed in relief.

“Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save me!” he shouted shocked but grateful.

“Well, actually, I was just trying to get out of the cave. Yellow pressed some images into my mind showing battle and how I needed to hurry. Thankfully though, what Yellow lacks in speed, they more than make up for it in armor,” Hunk said sheepishly at first before going awed. “Man, can they take a beating! Ooh,” Hunk said before turning to see more fighters inbound. “We’ve got incoming!”

“ _ Paladins, please hurry back. I can’t hold the wormhole much longer, _ ” Allura popped up on the dash and spoke.

“Let’s get out of here,” Lance said and pushed Blue to fly up to the wormhole with Hunk next to him. Hunk the grunts out and Lance turns to see Yellow spinning from getting hit.

“Not this again!” he shouted and Lance winced as they flew into the wormhole.

**_XXX_ **

Lance and Hunk groaned as they walked into the bridge, groaning as they rubbed either their necks or backs. Already there was Shiro and Pidge while Keith, Allura, and Coran had waited. “You made it!” Allura said happily and Lance gave a small smile at that.

“Yeah, just barely though. There were Galra there and they seemed pretty prepared should someone decide to attack,” Lance said as he rolled his shoulder. “I felt like Hunk,” he finished and Hunk groaned as he leaned forward to look at Lance.

“Think how I felt. I am Hunk,” Hunk said. Shiro and Pidge then shared a look then.

“Yeah, we had a tough time, too,” Pidge said with a big smile.

“Have you guys figured out if the ship coming is Sendak’s?” Shiro asked and Coran smiled.

“Yes indeed. Keith had a map of the universe that had where what generals or Commanders were in control of and who they are. This section belongs to this Sendak. Sendak is orbiting Arus as we speak. But more good news, we’re Arus!” he said excitedly trying to make everyone happy.

“They’re here already!?” Shiro demanded and Coran frowned a bit.

“Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off,” Coran said before bunching his shoulders up and holding a hand up with two fingers raised. “Finger counting-- It’s more of an art than a science. Hmm?” he said before turning around as the screen came on as someone hacked into it. Both, Keith and Lance gasped as Sendak appeared on the screen.

“ _ Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe _ ,” at that everyone gasped or growled. “ _ I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet, _ ” he growled out and Lance growled himself as he marched forward to stand in front of Allura.

“Go ahead and try too, meathead. Altea is already gone,” Lance said vehemently and Sendak looked at him, his one eye widening slightly.

“ _ Prince Lance, so good to see your in good health. But your in company of such filth. Your mother will be so glad to hear your safe. I will bring you back to her _ ,” Sendak said and Lance gnashed his teeth together while Keith growled this time.

“Like hell you will. I won’t let you lay a finger on him!” Keith shouted, and Sendak chuckled at that, amused it seemed.   
“ _ Oh, I will. Good luck trying to stop me though _ ,” Sendak said before turning off the communication.

“Alright, let’s not panic,” Shiro said and Lance raised a brow at that since he was angry not scared.

“Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us,” Hunk said. “We only have four lions.”

“Technically, only three working lions,” Pidge said regretfully. Hunk patted Pidge’s shoulder before walking closer to Shiro.

“That’s right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that’s, like, 10,000 years old,” he said stopping in the middle of everyone.

“Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather--” Coran started proudly but was cut off.

“Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!” Hunk said after pointing his hand with one finger raised to Coran, pushing it onto Coran’s mouth to stop him before looking over at Shiro.

“Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate!” Allura said happily but then Coran pulled up an image of the battleship coming to them.

“The particle barrier won’t hold Sendak’s ion cannon forever,” Coran stated as it highlighted in red the cannon before pulling a second image of the cannon up. “The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last,” Coran said with a hand to his chin as he thought about it.

“That is to be expected,” Lance said as they looked at him. “It has been 10,000 years since you’ve last fought, anyone can get more advanced since then. But, with our people coming over, you do stand a chance of having this castle upgraded,” Lance said and Coran nodded thanks to that.

“We’ve got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly,” Shiro interrupted.

“Well, the only options are either stay and fight on the planet or flee and hope Sendak will follow without destroying the planet,” Lance said looking between everyone. “What do you want us to do, Allura,” Lance finished and Allura looked at them all before looking down.

“I….I don’t know,” she confessed, her face contorting into a look at worry and indecision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is were I decided to end it. I’m sorry if it’s shorter than the other chaps, it just, i wanted to get this published but then kinda just lost my mojo for this chap. So ya, sorry if this is as good either. Hopefully next chap will be better! Love ya! And sorry again about the slowness of updating from me!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! Sorry about the month long wait. Thanks for sticking around this long! I hope you enjoy the new chap!! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments down below, Tumblr, or Twitter!

“I….I don’t know,” she confessed, her face contorting into a look at worry and indecision. Lance then stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok. Being a Leader means following your gut, even if it’s the wrong move, you follow it. Instinct is the best way to make a plan since you use your knowledge of what has happened and what’s all around. But most of all, it takes experience, experience that you get from going into the field,” Lance said and Coran nodded agreement.

“But perhaps, your father can help you now,” Coran said and Allura looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Follow me,” Coran said and they walked out of the room. Lance then turned to the others with a grim look.

“This battle isn’t going to be easy if we battle. The Galra are strong and their tech is stronger than what you have on your planet, but we have the Lions. They’re old but still powerful,” Lance said and they all nodded understanding. A door opened with a sharp hiss and Allura came out in what appeared to be a flight suit.

“You five were brought here for a reason. The Voltron Lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone. We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon. It is our destiny. Voltron is the universe’s only hope. We are the universe’s only hope,” Allura said and they all smiled determined.

“We’re with you, Princess,” Shiro said and Allura smiled back before leading them down to a new room. It then lit up and they saw suits of armor in containers that went with each Lion.

“Your suits of armor,” Allura said and all the Paladin’s went to the armor they figured were theirs.

“Cool!” one muttered.

“Outstanding,” Shiro muttered.

“Nice,” someone else said.

“Oh, neat!” Pidge said and Lance could see Hunk doing something with a concerned look.

“Princess, are you sure about this? They aren’t exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer,” Coran asked and Allura looked over at him with a timid smile.

“Lance is Altean, and he’s part of a resistance with his friend Keith. They seem to trust the other three. I trust fate brought them for a reason,” Allura said and Lance smiled as he heard that and he saw Keith smile too.

“Guys, it’s time to suit up!” Shiro called and they all smiled at him. All around, clicking could be heard as armor was placed on. They soon finished and put their helmets on and went over to here Allura stood behind a table of sorts.

“The bayard is the traditional weapon of the Paladins of Voltron. It takes a distinct shape for each paladin,” she explained and Hunk grabbed his and it turned into a heavy damage gun. Keith grabbed his and it formed into a sword and a shield formed on his opposite arm. Lance grabbed onto his and a sleek blaster formed  **(imagine his new one)** , he placed his hands on properly and moved it about to get a feel for it. 

“Whoo!” Lance shouted excitedly, he’s only ever seen images of Altean weapons and the bayard but he finally got to see it in person. Pidge soon grabbed hers formed into a what appeared to be a Angular Katar, the blade glowing green. “I wonder if it shocks?” Lance spoke aloud and Pidge smirked as she touched it to Lance who shrieked out in pain. He then toppled over as Pidge smirked.

“It does,” she said and Lance groaned from the ground with both Keith and Pidge looking down at him.

“Shiro, I’m afraid your bayard is still with its original paladin, Zarkon,” she said and everyone but Keith, Lance, and Coran gasped or made sounds of shock.

“Zarkon was the original Black Paladin?” Hunk asked while Shiro looked down in quiet shock.

“Yes, he was a good man before when he was a paladin. But something happened to him. I’m guessing he had an ‘overdose’ as you call it of quintessence. He always put the safety of his people first, I guess because of that, the quintessence poisoned his mind, making him more susceptible to mind magic. Haggar must have used this to her advantage to control Zarkon,” she said and the others nodded understanding.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to make do until we find a way to get the bayard back,” Shiro said and Allura nodded before putting her hand on Shiro’s shoulder. They then went back up to the bridge and pulled up a outline of a Galra battleship.

“You’ll need to retrieve the Red Lion from Sendak’s ship,” Allura said and Keith looked at it with slight concern.

“How will we know where the Red Lion is?” Keith asked.

“Well, it’s not a matter of ‘we’. It’s a matter of ‘you’,” Pidge said crossing her arms.

“Pidge is right. Once we get you in, you’ll be able to feel its presence and track it down,” Hunk said in agreeance.

“Remember, the Red Lion is extremely temperamental. You’ll have to earn its respect,” Allura explained and Keith raised a brow at that.

“How do I earn the Lions respect?” he asked.

“Only you will know,” she responded.

“All right. Here’s our plan of attack. The Galra Empire knows about the Blue and Yellow Lion, but they don’t know we have the Green Lion, too. Hunk, Lance, you’ll act as a decoy by pretending to give yourselves up. While Sendak is distracted, Keith, Pidge, and I will sneak onto the ship in the Green Lion. Keith and I will find the Red Lion while Pidge guards our exit. Hunk, Lance, find some way to take down that ion cannon,” Shiro said and everyone nodded agreement and ran off to their respective places. Hunk and Lance then blasted off through the atmosphere and soon reached the battleship coming down to orbit.

“Attention, Galra ship. This is Prince Lance, we’ve come to surrender the Lions over to you in extrange for the safety of Princess Allura and the planet Arus,” Lance said. He then muted his comms link to the battleship. “Pidge, what’s your ETA?” he asked.

“ _ We’re in, _ ” Pidge responded after a minute.

“ _ How can we trust you to not fight us when you enter our ship? Or for that matter this not be a trap. Your half-breed  _ pet _ seems to be protective of you _ ,” Sendak countered and Lance opened the comm again and a visual of Sendak popped up.

“You don’t know. But Keith is no pet. You might end up regretting saying that,” Lance said looking Sendak directly in the eyes.

“ _ You better hope then that I don’t find out your lying, _ ” Sendak said before looking to the side. “ _ Activate tractor beam, _ ” he said and Lance smirked at that.

“Now, Hunk!” Lance shouted and they both took off in different directions as the beam activated. Sendak growled over to the comm and Lance smirked while giving a chuckle before turning the comm off. Fighters soon came out of the ship and came after them. “Go after the cannon!” he shouted and drew the fighters after him. He then started taking the ships out.

**XXX**

Shiro groaned as they went into a hall. He looked down the hall leading in the opposite direction and faintly heard someone coming over to him and gripping his shoulder. “I’ve been here before,” he said at last. “After I was taken by the Galra cruiser off Kerberos, they brought me here.”

Pidge looked at Shiro hopefully. “So that means your other crew members, my family, they might be held captive here. We….We’ve got to rescue them!” she said and Shiro looked over at Keith before turning to Pidge.

“Alright, I’ll show you were the prisoners are, but it’s unlikely they’re still here, we should at least try,” Shiro said and he then turned to Keith. “Go find the Red Lion,” he said and Keith looked down. “You’ll be fine. Just remember, patience yields focus,” Shiro continued reassuringly and Keith gave a small smile at that. Keith gave a nod and he then turned around and started running down the hall before stopping as he reached an intersection.

“Ok, patience yields focus,” Keith mumbled as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He soon saw where to go to find Red and smiled. “There you are.”

**XXX**

“ _ What the  _ quiznak _!? Is that a force field? _ ” Hunk yelled out confused. Lance looked over and groaned as he realized that they did have an active barrier.

“Yes they do, try using your weapons on it!” he shouted as he destroyed more fighters.

“ _ On it! _ ” Hunk called and he started doing just that.

**XXX**

“Bingo. Now all we have to do is to get out of here,” Keith said as he placed a hand on Red’s protective barrier. Allura’s words rang through his mind causing his brow to furrow in thought. “But how to I earn your respect?” he asked himself aloud. His hand soon fell and he looked around. In front of him near a closed hangar door was a pedestal, he walked over to it and figured out how to open the door. Shots rang out and Keith ducked down behind the pedestal. He got his bayard out and the shield appeared on his opposite arm. He rushed from his spot and started destroying the sentries there but knew there were too many for just him. He put his bayard away quickly before opening the door on the floor.

He gripped the pedestal’s edge with both hands. He looked back and saw that all the sentries were gone. Keith pressed the button again and the door closed, his body fell down to the floor and a grunt left him. He then stood up shakily and he went over to Red who’s sheild was finally down. Keith then ran over to Red who moved their head down and ran into Red’s mouth. He soon made it to the cockpit and smiled as the chair moved him to the console.

“Good kitty,” he whispered before they flew out of the hangar.

**XXX**

A grunt sounded over the comms as Hunk continued to try taking the barrier out. “ _ Come on, just break, you stupid thing! _ ” he shouted in frustration. He then shouted out in joy and Lance watched with a smile and the barrier finally went down.

“Incoming!” Lance shouted right as Hunk rammed Yellow into the cannon, bending it. He flew Blue to the cannon from the opposite side and had Blue push off the cannon to fly up, making it to sudden for the fighters to follow. The fighters then crashed into the cannon causing further damage to it.

“ _ You made it! _ ” Hunk shouted as they watched Red and Green fly by overhead.

“ _ Kitty Rose has left the stage! _ ” Pidge shouted.

“Let’s get back to the castle!” Lance said and everyone shouted agreement.

“ _ That cannon was hard to damage! I hope it takes them a while to fix, _ ” Hunk commented while they flew from the battleship and back down to the Castle of Lions. They soon arrived and Allura directed them to where they needed to go to reach the Black Lion. They then set the Lions down outside a closed hangar door and Green placed their head on the ground, allowing Shiro out. Shiro walked over to stand between the Green and Red Lion as he stood in front of the door.

Lance watched as the other Lion’s eyes lit up and he could only assume the same happened for his. The door lit up then and slowly slide open allowing them to finally see the Black Lion, bit by bit. The Black Lion then lit up and reared its head back to roar. The other Lions then followed suit and Black then leaned down and Shiro ran in.

Black once again reared its head up and roared, the other Lions following. Black then launched up and flew out. Green and Red were the first to follow after Black up the tunnel with Blue and Yellow quick on their tail. “ _ Sendak is entering the Arusian atmosphere. We need Voltron now! _ ” Allura’s voice called out as they flew out of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I figured I’d stop the chap here since battle scenes typically are pretty long when written out, thought I’d just keep that for next chap. And, don’t worry, I didn’t forget about Kolivan, Cyra, and Izabel coming. They’ll show up soon again. I hope you enjoyed this new chap! See ya next time! -Love Willa!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to talk to me about anything you want. And remember, updates will be slow since i'll be doin multiple fics right now.


End file.
